Electric two-wheeled vehicles have various driver assistance profiles for motorized assistance of the driver. These driver assistance profiles reflect the dependency between the motor torque and the desired speed of the driver, usually in the form of a curve. The curve has one to multiple inflection points, depending on the driver assistance profile. It is known that the control of the motor is based on the setting by the driver assistance profile. Therefore, when the inflection point in the driver assistance profile is passed, the control of the motor changes in a way that is perceptible to the driver. This reduces the comfort of the driver.
In addition, the allowable motor-assisted maximum speed of an electric two-wheeled vehicle is limited by regulatory requirements. For this reason, the motor assistance must be cut off no later than when this maximum speed is reached. In Germany, this maximum speed is, for example, 25 km/h for pedelecs (pedal electric cycle).
To prevent an abrupt discontinuation of the motor assistance, it is known to provide a speed range in which the motor assistance is scaled back in steps until the maximum speed is reached. This reduction range is implemented in the form of a ramp function.
A flat reduction ramp, i.e., in which the speed at which the reduction starts is far from the maximum speed, results in a comfortable, homogeneous driving impression in the range of the reduced speed.
In addition, it is believed to be understood that a steep reduction ramp, i.e., in which the speed at which the reduction starts is close to the maximum speed, is relatively uncomfortable for the driver, since the motor assistance drops off in a clearly perceivable manner.